During the dehydration process, the washing machine often has a large vibration due to eccentric laundry placing, when the eccentricity value exceeds a certain limit, it will appear the problem of inner tub continuously hitting the casing and users complained a lot about this. Ordinary washing machines generally add balancing liquid into the balance ring to reduce the vibration. But if the amount of balancing liquid is added too many, at start-up of the dehydration process, the balance ring itself will also be eccentric, which is not conducive to the balance of the system.
Such as a Chinese patent application No. 201220447545.3 discloses a balance ring of a washing machine, comprises a lower balance ring and an upper balance ring snapped fit on the lower balance ring. The upper and lower balance rings are formed with a chamber for containing balancing liquid, balancing pieces are arranged radially in the chamber and the balancing pieces are arranged at equal intervals.
To avoid the eccentricity of the balance ring itself at start-up during the dehydration process which caused by over adding balancing liquid into the balance ring, the technicians also provide some improvement.
Such as a Chinese application patent No. 200910158225.9 discloses a balance means of a drum washing machine, the balance means consists of at least two annular chambers arranged coaxially with the drum at the edges of the drum. Wherein at least one of the chambers is a ball balance ring provided with roller balls and at least one of the chambers is a liquid balance ring provided with a flow balancing liquid. Using two different balancing matters comprising the roller balls and the balancing liquid, respectively, at least two balancing forces with at least two different reaction rate are generated, thereby the balance state of the drum of the washing machine rotating is improved during the dehydration process. However, a plurality of independent chambers which form the balance ring are filled with balancing matters with a certain weight in the scheme above. When the weight of the balancing matter reaches a certain value, the balancing matter in the balance ring will still produce eccentric force at start-up in the dehydration process, which is not conducive to the leveling of the instant of dehydration.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.